Conflicts
by sanadayuina
Summary: Karena mereka adalah saudara, bukankah perasaan cinta mereka tidak diizinkan? Chapter 1 (MasaKyo) Tapi kenapa dia tak bisa menghentikan perasaannya? Kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan perasaan... mencintai ini? Kenapa perasaan ini salah? Kenapa?


_**Jealously**_

_***~**__**どうして希望を見せてくれる？**__**~***_

Andaikan perasaannya memang merupakan dosa, jika Tuhan memang melarang adanya perasaan seperti ini, kenapa dia tetap harus merasakan perasaan ini? Kenapa... kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang itu?

.

_Jauh..._

_Jauh..._

_Tak tergapai..._

_Tapi begitu dekat..._

.

Padahal dia tahu perasaannya salah.

Padahal dia tidak bodoh.

Padahal dia tahu dan mengerti.

Mengerti... seharusnya dia lebih mengerti dari orang lain.

Tapi kenapa dia tak bisa menghentikan perasaannya? Kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan perasaan... mencintai ini? Kenapa perasaan ini salah? Kenapa?

Padahal dia tahu bahwa ini semua salah... salah... salah dalam berbagai artian dan alasan...

Tapi kenapa?

Ukyou tidak tahu dan sama sekali tidak mengerti.

.

_Sedetik._

_Dua detik..._

Ketika dia menyadari betapa berharganya tawa Masaomi... semua sudah terlambat. Tak terhentikan.

_Tiga detik..._

Dan semua hancur.

Berguguran.

Pecah menjadi butiran debu yang tak bisa disatukan lagi.

_Menghilang..._

Oo~~**~~oO

Sejak kapan semua ini dimulai?

Sejak kapan perasaan Ukyou pada Masaomi berkembang dari persaudaraan menjadi sesuatu yang lain?

.

_Senyum yang polos..._

_Senyum yang indah..._

_Kebaikan hati yang tanpa pamrih..._

.

Sejak dia masih kecil? Sejak dia menginjak masa remaja? Ketika dia menjalin hubungan dengan Reiko? Atau... atau... jauh, jauh setelahnya?

_Jawaban..._

Ukyou tak memiliki jawaban akan pertanyaan itu. Yang Ukyou tahu, yang Ukyou mengerti adalah... bahwa sejak mereka masih anak-anak... jauh, _jauh_ sebelum mereka bisa mengerti...

Di masa di mana yang mereka tahu adalah satu sama lain. Ketika yang mereka mengerti hanya satu, hanya tahu, hanya merasa, betapa berartinya yang lain..

Dia tahu.

_Dia tahu_.

Bahwa Masaomi spesial.

Bahwa hubungan mereka spesial.

Bahwa mereka tak tergantikan satu sama lain.

_Bahwa Masaomi tak tergantikan bagi Ukyou_.

Mungkin sejak saat itu—jauh ketika kesadaran akan hal lain tak berarti—mungkin sejak saat itu Ukyou sudah memiliki perasaan pada Masaomi. Perasaan yang lebih dari seharusnya. Perasaan yang tak seharusnya dia rasakan. Ukyou tak tahu. Ukyou tak mengerti.

Mungkin dia benar, mungkin tebakannya salah.

Ukyou hanya tahu bahwa dia mencintainya. Mencintai kakaknya itu...

_Tapi yang terpenting... yang terpenting..._

Perasaan Ukyou pada Masaomi tak sesederhana yang Ukyou sendiri pikirkan. _Tak pernah sesederhana itu_.

Komplikatif, tak beraturan. Antara ada dan tiada.

Yang pria berkacamata itu tahu dan mengerti dengan pasti—yang dia tahu merupakan fakta, yang dia sadari adalah kebenaran—adalah... bahwa sekarang ini dia tak ingin Masaomi-niisan miliknya diambil oleh adik perempuan baru mereka.

Oo~~**~~oO

_Awalnya_...

Pada awalnya...

Dia merasa was-was akan adik perempuan barunya, _Ema-san_, hanya karena wajah gadis itu mirip dengan Amamiya Reiko. Mirip dengan wanita yang membuat dirinya hancur dengan berbagai cara, saat mereka bersama dan bahkan ketika mereka berpisah.

Ukyou tahu itu memang tidak adil—tidak masuk akal bagi siapapun untuk membenci gadis itu hanya karena wanita yang bahkan anak polos itu tidak kenal hanya karena wajah mereka mirip. Karena sesuatu yang terjadi di luar kehendak dan kontrol gadis berambut coklat itu.

Apalagi karena Ukyou tahu dari pandangan pertama—walau dia memang buruk dalam menilai orang, yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaannya—bahwa bagian dalam Amamiya Reiko dan Hinata Ema sangatlah berbeda.

.

_Angin bertiup..._

_Membawa pergi pecahan perasaannya..._

_Hancur... hancur..._

_Gelap._

.

Ukyou tahu dia adalah orang yang egois. Orang egois dengan ego dan harga diri yang tinggi. Ukyou juga tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang tak mau kalah.

Fakta bahwa dia tidak suka dipanggil "Mama" (_seperti yang dulu Tsubaki pernah lakukan secara tidak sengaja ketika adiknya itu masih kecil dan sempat menjadi kebiasaan adik-adiknya_) bukan berarti dia menolak fakta bahwa dia adalah figur ibu di keluarga Asahina selama ibu mereka tidak berada di rumah karena walau dia tidak suka, itu memang benar. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka disibukkan dan diganggu dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan remeh dan telepon-telepon saudara-saudaranya, bahkan jika seandainya mereka hanya sekedar memberitahunya bahwa mendadak mereka tidak bisa pulang. Bahkan sebaliknya, ada sesuatu dalam diri Ukyou yang menganggap dia yang paling memikirkan saudara-saudaranya selain Masaomi-niisan—_bahkan terkadang lebih daripada Masaomi-niisan_—dan karena itu... karena itu dialah yang harusnya mereka hubungi ketika terjadi sesuatu.

Bukan gadis itu...

_Bukan..._

.

Kesal... _kesal..._

Perasaan kesal yang tak terhentikan. Tak tertahankan.

_Kesal, sedih..._

_Terluka._

Seolah dia digantikan begitu saja oleh anak perempuan itu. Seolah keberadaannya, perannya... diambil oleh si gadis berambut coklat.

Masaomi-niisan. Kaname. Tsubaki. Azusa. Subaru. Yusuke. Wataru.

_._

"_Uwa, Miso hari ini enak sekali—"_

_._

"_Kalau bisa kembali ke usia dua puluh tahun, aku ingin makan kue buatan gadis itu."_

_._

"_Onee-chan~"_

_._

"_... Terikamasih."_

_._

"_O-oi!"_

_._

"_Ah, Masaomi-san? Hari ini tak bisa pulang?"_

_._

"_Ne, ne, imouto-chan..."_

_._

Hal-hal kecil seperti itu menumpuk... menumpuk...

"Ukyou-niisan...?"

Tersentak, Ukyou menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dapur dan melihat Louis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Menyadari bahwa dia tidak seharusnya membuat saudara-saudaranya cemas, pengacara itu segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tenang tak terbaca.

"Rui? Ada apa?"

Ahli kecantikan itu terlihat ragu sejenak sebelum mengangguk—dalam diam mengerti bahwa Ukyou tak ingin dia bertanya. "Ukyou-niisan... lapar. Apa ada... makanan?" dia berkata pelan dan jelas, membuat kakak keduanya tersenyum tipis.

Dalam keadaan biasa, Ukyou tak akan membiarkan siapapun makan sebelum waktu makan siang. Akan tetapi, dia tahu bahwa Loius bekerja hingga nyaris tengah malam dan tak ikut sarapan karena tertidur lelah—pekerjaan Louis, berbeda dengan mereka, justru menumpuk di saat-saat hari libur seperti ini dan merupakan mukjizat anak kedelapan itu bisa mengambil cuti—dan membuat pengecualian dengan berjalan meninggalkan persiapan memasaknya dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat hotcake. "Duduklah," Ukyou berkata pada adiknya yang langsung menurut.

"Ukyou-niisan..."

"Hm...?"

"Ukyou-niisan... adalah... kakak kami... yang berharga."

Terpaku ditengah gerakan mengocok telur, Ukyou tidak bisa tidak merasa bahwa adiknya yang satu ini terlalu peka untuk jantung Ukyou. Perlahan, menghentikan gerakannya, Ukyou menoleh untuk menatap Louis—hanya untuk dikejutkan dengan teriakan dua suara yang berbeda dari pintu dapur.

"Kyou-nii!"

"Curang!"

Loius dan Ukyou serentak menoleh untuk melihat Tsubaki dan Wataru yang sedang menunjuk kakak kedua mereka itu dengan ekspressi kesal. "Kenapa Rui kau buatkan hotcake? Itu bahan hotcake, kan?" Tsubaki berkata kesal, menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aku juga ingin hotcake! Kenapa hanya RuiRui yang boleh makan sebelum makan siang?" Wataru mengeluh sedih, ikut menghentakkan kaki.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua," gumam Ukyou, mengalihkan pandangan dari dua 'anak kecil' itu.

"KYOU-NIIIIIIIII!"

.

Louis masih menatap punggung pria berambut kepirangan itu dengan tatapan hampa. Pria berambut ikal itu tahu... tahu ada sesuatu yang menganggu kakak keduanya itu. Dan dia tak menyukainya.

Dia tak ingin keluarga mereka hancur.

_Tapi_... Louis berpikir, tersenyum ketika memperhatikan Tsubaki yang berusaha mencolek adonan hotcake dalam mangkuk di tangan Ukyou dengan Wataru berlari mengelilingi dua pria itu. _Ukyou-niisan... kau... hanya tidak menyadarinya..._

"TSUBAKI! Minta Azusa untuk memarahimu! Wataru, berhenti!"

Oo~~**~~oO

_Kenapa kau...begitu baik?_

Kebaikan hatinya adalah hal yang menarik Ukyou mendekat—kebaikan hatinya pulalah yang menyiksa Ukyou. Seberapa kalipun kebaikan itu, senyum itu, sentuhan lembut itu, kasih sayang itu... telah menyelamatkannya seumur hidup Ukyou... tapi semua itu pulalah yang paling menyakitkan bagi Ukyou.

Ya, menyakitkan.

Menyakitkan, karena Ukyou tahu dia baik pada semua orang. Karena pengacara itu tahu perlakuan yang didapatnya bukanlah perlakuan yang istimewa. Karena dia tahu bahwa dia hanyalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang Masaomi-niisan perlakukan dengan baik.

Ukyou tidak istimewa.

Dan itu menyakitkan, itu menyakitkan karena Ukyou tahu bagaimanapun juga... jika dia tetap baik kepadanya... _bagaimanapun juga_ mereka adalah saudara.

"Kyou-nii?" suara Azusa tiba-tiba terdengar dari intercome kamarnya, membuat Ukyou mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas kasus yang–seharusnya—dia pelajari.

Bangkit dari duduknya, pengacara itu segera merapikan rambutnya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamar. "Azusa, ada apa?" tanya Ukyou, menatap adik keenamnya itu dengan heran, tidak biasanya Azusa datang sendiri pada Ukyou.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan malam," Azusa berkata, keheranan. "Kyou-nii, apa kasus yang sedang kau hadapi ini sulit...?"

"Ah," Ukyou mengerjab, melirik jam tangannya sekilas sebelum memaksakan senyum tenang. "Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu konsentrasi—jadi makan malam hari ini..."

"Ema sudah membuatnya," Azusa berkata segera, berniat untuk tidak membuat Ukyou panik.

Akan tetapi, ekspresi wajah Ukyou yang mendadak membeku membuat Azusa mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Azusa tahu, lebih baik jika Ukyou marah dengan menaikkan nada bicara daripada tetap tenang ataupun pura-pura tersenyum seperti sekarang. Apapun yang menganggu kakak keduanya ini, seperti yang Tsubaki katakan, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah Azusa abaikan. Demi kebaikan semua anggota keluarga Asahina.

Bagaimanapun juga, membuat si "ibu" marah ataupun membiarkannya kesal hanya berarti bahwa cucian dan debu akan menumpuk. Dan Azusalah yang harus menggantikan tugas Ukyou, walaupun ada Ema yang terkadang membantu Ukyou mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Kyou-nii?" Azusa berkata lagi, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pelan lengan pengacara berambut pirang itu. "Apa... yang terjadi?"

Ukyou, masih memaksakan senyum di wajahnya, hanya menggeleng pelan. "Azusa," dia berbisik. "Tolong... lupakan saja?"

.

Dan ketika semua menghilang... tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan.

Pada kenyataannya perasaannya lebih didominasi oleh kecemburuan. Kecemburuan... Ukyou tahu dia tidak dewasa, dia tahu bahwa dia seharusnya bersikap lebih... lebih menerima. Dia tahu. Tapi walau dia tahu, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ukyou takut. Takut dan marah.

Cemburu...

Walau begitu Ukyou tahu tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Perasaan manusia tidak bisa diatur oleh manusia itu sendiri. Hormon, Ukyou tahu dengan pasti bahwa hormonlah yang membuatnya merasakan ini semua. Tapi, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak bisa mengontrol hormonnya.

Mengontrol keinginan terdalam, tergelap, dan ter... larang untuk mecintai dan dicintai oleh orang yang tak seharusnya menerima dan memberikan perasaan tersebut.

Karena bagaimanapun, dilihat dari manapun... Masaomi adalah sosok yang terlarang baginya.

Akan tetapi dia mencintainya, dan kekompleksan perasaannya tidak hanya dimulai dan berhenti pada Masaomi saja. Ukyou sendiri tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti akan datang figur seorang wanita yang akan mengambil alih peran Ukyou bagi adik-adiknya. Suatu saat nanti adik-adiknya akan menemukan seorang wanita, akan menikah dan meninggalkannya. Dia akan 'terbebaskan' dari beban mengurus mereka. Dia tahu, dia mengerti, dan dia mempersiapkan dirinya agar ketika saat itu tiba, dia tak akan merasa terlalu kehilangan.

_Tidak secepat ini_.

Bagaikan hujan yang tiba-tiba turun di musim panas yang cerah, kedatangan Ema yang terduga tapi tak terhentikan merusak semua rencana Ukyou secara tidak langsung.

Oo~~**~~oO

"Asahina-san," seorang pengacara muda, yang cukup dekat dengan Ukyou, menarik berkas di tangan Ukyou dengan lembut—mencoba menarik perhatian pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu. "Maaf, Asahina-san, bisa tolong sebentar?"

Tersentak kaget, Ukyou segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ketika Ukyou hendak menanyakan—dengan cukup ketus—apa yang pria itu inginkan, senyum tenang di wajah berkacamata koleganya itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Senyum itu, dengan mudah, bisa pengacara berambut pirang itu kenali sebagai ungkapan ketidaksabaran dan bahwa Matsumoto—pengacara junior Ukyou itu—sudah berusaha menarik perhatiannya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan drastis dan tidak sopan untuk bisa bicara dengan Ukyou.

"Matsumoto-san?" Ukyou akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, dengan agak tegang membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sebenarnya ada berkas yang ingin saya perlihatkan pada anda," kata Matsumoto, mata coklatnya bersinar dengan kecerdikan yang sangat khas dikalangan pengacara. "Akan tetapi akan seperti apa jadinya jika Asahina-san melihat dan menelaahnya dengan keadaan pikiran yang melayang seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini. Bukan maksud saya untuk ikut campur, tapi saya akan ikut campur juga, jika Asahina-san terus seperti ini—bukankah klien Asahina-san akan dirugikan? Maaf, tapi sepertinya masalah pribadi Asahina-san sudah menjadi penghalang dalam pekerjaan dan saya tidak bisa diam saja. Sekali lagi, saya tidak minta maaf telah ikut campur."

Ukyou menatap pria muda tinggi berambut coklat itu dengan heran untuk beberapa detik—butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Ukyou untuk bisa mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan lembut oleh pengacara muda yang oleh sejumlah orang dikatakan memiliki aura yang mirip dengan Ukyou tersebut—sebelum akhirnya anak kedua keluarga Asahina itu menyunggingkan senyum geli. "Matsumoto-san," Ukyou berkata dengan nada geli, mata birunya bersinar dengan humor. "Kata-katamu itu..."

"Saya tahu," Matsumoto berkata, menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Maafkan saya."

"Tidak, maafkan aku," kata Ukyou cepat, menatap kesekeliling ruangan arsip itu untuk memastikan tidak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka sebelum menunjuk kursi di sampingnya. "Maaf, sebentar saja. Bisa bicara denganku?"

"Tentu saja," Matsumoto duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Ukyou, senyum di wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih lembut.

Ukyou ingat, pengacara junior—yang cukup dekat dengannya karena pernah bekerja di bawah Ukyou ketika dia pertamakali memulai pekerjaan ini—adalah orang yang mungkin bisa dia ajak bicara. Seseorang yang tidak mengenal keluarganya akan bisa memberikan pandangan secara lebih objektif. Akan bisa mendengarkan tanpa memihak... dan bukan seorang yang begitu peduli dengan percintaan orang lain dalam segi apapun karena dia terlalu tergila-gila dengan tunangannya sendiri.

(_Ukyou sudah lebih dari sering mendengarkan dia membanggakan tunangan sejak masa kuliah dan diperlihatkan foto wanita itu ketika mereka keluar untuk minum sehabis kerja untuk mengetahui hal tersebut—dan bisa dibilang dia agak iri dengan hubungan mereka yang termasuk sangat lancar itu, apalagi jika mengingat bagaimana pacar masa kuliahnya sendiri._)

.

"Itu normal," kata Matsumoto tenang, tidak ada tanda keterkejutan setelah disodori cerita yang termasuk luar biasa dengan tiba-tiba.

Ukyou, tidak bisa tidak, mempertanyakan kewarasan otak juniornya itu. Bagaimanapun, dia sudah bersiap untuk dibombardir dan disela dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai seksualitas dan... fakta bahwa dia dan Masaomi adalah kakak-beradik. Ketenangan yang seolah datang dari kenyataan kalau Matsumoto sering disodori cerita seperti ini secara berkala membuat Ukyou bingung harus merasa lega karena tidak adanya pertanyaan yang memojokkan atau curiga.

"Ah, maaf—sebenarnya saya sering disodori cerita seperti ini oleh tunangan saya," Matsumoto, seolah tiba-tiba tersadar reaksinya membingungkan, cepat-cepat berkata. Wajah tampan yang biasanya tenang itu memerah malu. "Saya tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada Asahina-san sebelumnya—saya tidak merasa pantas mengatakan fakta ini pada senior seperti Asahina-san—tapi tunangan saya... yah, dia bekerja di bidang yang berhubungan dengan... eh, homoseksual... dan sering menceritakan pengalaman kerjanya pada saya. Dan mengenai—uhm, maaf, incest—sebenarnya ini tidak bisa disamakan, tapi adik laki-laki tunangan saya bisa dibilang memiliki kecenderungan sister-complex jadi hal seperti ini benar-benar seperti kejadian sehari-hari bagi saya..."

Tertawa geli melihat dan mendengar reaksi Matsumoto, Ukyou menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa dibilang tidak kaget. Bagaimanapun, mengetahui Matsumoto yang selalu serius dan sulit diusik emosinya—apalagi ketika dia sedang berada di arena sidang—panik seperti ini merupakan salah satu hal yang pasti membuat semua orang yang mengenal pria itu tertawa. Apalagi, mau tidak mau apa yang dikatakan pria berambut coklat itu sedikit menenangkan hati Ukyou, walau belum pada tahap benar-benar tenang.

"Bagaimanapun, saya tidak bisa membantu Asahina-san," Matsumoto berkata, wajahnya masih memerah walau ekspresi paniknya sudah kembali tenang. "Yang bisa saya katakan hanyalah, pikirkan sekali lagi apakah perasaan Asahina-san benar-benar... _cinta_. Dan, jika sudah yakin, ketika saatnya tiba, bicarakanlah dengan kakak anda. Bagaimanapun, akan lebih tenang bagi kalian berdua jika perasaan diungkapkan dan... untuk selanjutnya, dimulai dari sana."

_Apakah akan diterima atau terputus sepenuhnya_.

Ukyou mengerti apa yang tidak bisa diucapkan juniornya itu.

Dan dia tahu... bagaimanapun hal itu akan terjadi juga. Dengan ini—dengan pembicaraan ini—tekatnya sudah... bulat.

Dia sudah melibatkan orang lain dalam hal ini, dengan begini dia sudah membuang dan menyegel pintu untuk keluar. Dia sudah tak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Apapun yang terjadi... terjadilah.

Oo~~**~~oO

"Orang bilang kecemburuan adalah bumbu cinta," Azusa berkata pada Tsubaki yang sedang menonton televisi dengan bersandar padanya.

"Ah, iya," Tsubaki berkata tidak peduli, matanya terfokus pada layar kaca yang merefleksikan salah satu acara _tokusatsu_ kesukaannya. "Tapi terlalu banyak itu tidak baik. Seperti yang terjadi pada Kyou-nii."

Azusa bergumam pelan, tangannya menepuk kepala Tsubaki yang bersandar di bahunya sementara matanya juga terfokus pada layar televisi. Masaomi, yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, segera berkata, "Apa maksudnya, Tsubaki, Azusa?"

Si kembar, tanpa menoleh ke arah Masaomi, berkata serempak, "Kyou-nii sedang kesal."

.

Sejak awal memang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Dia memang selalu, selalu melihatnya. Selalu, selalu menginginkannya.

Ukyou tahu, mungkin bahkan ketika sedang bersama dengan Reiko-pun... mungkin dia selalu melihat ke arah Masaomi.

Dia tahu.

Dia tahu.

_Mencintai tanpa dicintai._

Bagaikan ombak yang datang akan tetapi pasti akan surut—dan tak kenal kata menyerah, akan kembali lagi.

Dia sudah mengerti, sangat mengerti.

Dia tidak berbakat dalam hal seperti ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Seberapa besar dia menyayangi keluarganya, maka akan semakin besar dia akan terluka ketika mereka menggantikan kedudukannya. Maka akan semakin sulit baginya untuk menerima fakta bahwa dia tergantikan. Bahwa... bagi mereka, dia adalah seseorang yang suatu saat akan menghilang dan mereka tak akan merasa kehilangan.

.

"KYOU-NII!"

Suara teriakan Tsubaki membuat Ukyou tersentak—apalagi ketika dia merasa tertubruk dari depan, belakang, dan dari samping di bagian sekitar kakinya. "Tsubaki! Wataru! ... RUI? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata Ukyou, berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya. "Cukup, cukup! Lepaskan aku—kita ada di depan pintu masuk apartemen, kalian menghalangi jalan! Maafkan kami, Suzuki-san!"

Suzuki, wanita tua yang tinggal di lantai satu, hanya tertawa melihat Ukyou yang dipeluk dari depan oleh Tsubaki, dari belakang oleh Louis, dan dari samping oleh Wataru. Pemandangan yang menarik bagi mereka yang hanya bertujuan untuk pergi berbelanja. "Ohoho," dia tertawa renyah. "Tak apa, tak apa, lanjutkan saja. Lanjutkan saja. Bagus bagi saudara untuk dekat seperti ini, jangan pedulikan wanita tua ini. Permisi, permisi."

Setelah memastikan wanita itu telah berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dari mereka, Ukyou segera menghela nafas berat. "Ada apa ini?" dia bertanya lagi. "Aku bisa mengerti Tsubaki dan Wataru—tapi Rui? Ada apa?"

"Ini salah Kyou-nii sendiri~" suara Kaname yang riang tiba-tiba berkata, membuat Ukyou menoleh untuk menoleh si biksu yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Salahku?" Ukyou mengulang tak percaya.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga membuat tiga orang adiknya menempel padanya seperti anak monyet seperti ini?

Azusa—Ukyou tak terlalu kaget ketika pria muda itu muncul dari dalam lobi—berkata, "Jika masih ada tempat, aku juga ingin ikut memelukmu, Kyou-nii."

"HAH!?"

"Oh, aku juga, aku juga," Kaname berkata ceria, membentangkan tangannya.

"KANAME!"

"Hanya bercanda," kata Azusa dan Kaname bersamaan, tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah panik Ukyou.

"Kyou-tan jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini," kata Wataru dari posisinya yang memeluk kaki Ukyou. Tanpa melihat wajah anak itu, Ukyou bisa tahu kalau si anak bungsu itu pasti berwajah cemberut dan akan menangis.

"Kami... rindu masakan Ukyou-niisan," Louis berkata, melepaskan pelukannya.

Tsubaki, berkebalikan dari Louis, mengencangkan pelukannya dan berkata merajuk, "Dashi yang instan memang enak tapi rasanya membuatku bosan. Dan lagi, cucian menumpuk, Kyou-nii!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Tsubaki," Azusa langsung menyahut—sementara Ukyou hanya bisa tergagap mendengar apa yang adik-adiknya itu katakan.

Kaname, menyadari ekspresi wajah Ukyou, hanya tertawa keras. "Oh, Kyou-nii, kenapa kaget begitu?" tanya Kaname. "Kami merindukanmu. Bahkan si Fuuto yang jarang pulang juga menanyakan ke mana kau menghilang."

"Bukannya sudah ada Ema-san yang menggantikanku?" kata Ukyou dingin secara otomatis, membuat Wataru dan Tsubaki berjengit dan melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk menatap Ukyou.

Mereka berdua, selain Kaname, adalah adik yang paling sering membuat masalah dan dimarahi oleh Ukyou. Tapi, ini pertamakalinya bagi mereka mendengar Ukyou berkata sedingin itu. Ukyou tak pernah dingin—tak pernah memarahi mereka dengan nada seperti itu. Kemarahan Ukyou biasanya adalah kemarahan yang hangat—kemarahan yang penuh rasa kasih sayang di baliknya—dan mereka tahu itu. Karena mereka tahu hal itu, mereka bisa kembali berbuat nakal, karena mereka tahu semarah apapun Ukyou pada mereka, dia tetap menyayangi mereka.

Akan tetapi...

Cara bicara Ukyou ini... kemarahan dingin nyaris tanpa emosi ini...

Mereka tak suka.

_Mereka tak menyukainya._

Mereka tak ingin Ukyou berbicara seperti itu pada mereka. Mereka tak ingin ditatap dengan tatapan dingin yang bahkan membuat Azusa, Louis, dan Kaname berwajah pucat.

"Tidak tergantikan, kok."

Enam dari tiga belas bersaudara itu serentak menoleh untuk melihat Masaomi yang berjalan bersisihan dengan Iori. Senyum lembut di wajahnya sangat kontras dengan tatapan dingin Ukyou. "Masaomi-niisan," gumam pengacara itu, tatapan matanya tidak berubah. "Fakta bahwa kalian lebih menyukai masakannya juga tak terbantahkan."

"Tidak benar," kali ini Iori yang berkata. "Bagi kami, 'masakan ibu' itu adalah masakan Ukyou-niisan. Dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikan masakan ibu."

Ukyou tertawa perih, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selama ini, bukankah kalian lebih memilihnya? Bagaimanapun kalian pasti akan lebih memilih—"

"Hentikan," Masaomi berkata pelan. "Hentikan, Ukyou. Tolong."

Tersentak, Ukyou segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengeluarkan suara tercekik ketika dia menyadari tatapan terluka adik-adiknya—Wataru bahkan sudah menangis.

"Kyou-tan... maafkan kami... maaf," Wataru terisak, segera berlari memeluk kaki Ukyou sekali lagi. "Aku tak bermaksud—aku menyukai onee-chan. Tapi... Kyou-tan..."

"Maafkan kami, Kyou-nii," Azusa berkata, menggigit bibirnya. "Kami menyadari bahwa kami sudah bersikap egois dan tidak adil—kami menyadari bahwa Kyou-nii merasa di... buang begitu saja."

"Maaf karena tidak mengatakannya lebih cepat," Tsubaki berkata. "Maaf sudah membiarkanmu selama ini..."

"Maaf..." Kaname berkata, menyentuh sisi lehernya. "... Kami menyayangimu... kakak."

"Tolong jangan berwajah begitu," kata Iori pelan. "Ukyou-niisan... hentikan..."

Louis dan Masaomi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi tatapan mata mereka juga membuat Ukyou tidak mampu membantah. Tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

Dalam diam, dia menunduk dan melepaskan cengkraman Wataru di kakinya sebelum berlutut dan memeluk anak bungsu itu lembut. "Wataru," dia bergumam pelan. "Maafkan aku. Sudah, tidak perlu menangis lagi."

Wataru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak!" dia berteriak keras, membuat Ukyou berjengit walau dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya. "Habis... habis Kyou-tan sedih... kami sudah membuat Kyou-tan sedih..."

"Jangan menangis, Ukyou," Masaomi berkata lembut, tiba-tiba saja sudah berlutut di depan Ukyou dan memeluk Ukyou dan Wataru bersamaan. "Tolong jangan menangis, kalian berdua..."

Mengerjab, Ukyou tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa dia—entah sejak kapan—telah ikut meneteskan air mata bersama dengan Wataru.

Air mata frustasi, marah, sedih, kesal, bahagia...

Bahagia...

"Aku mencintaimu." Ukyou tiba-tiba berkata. "Aku mencintaimu... sangat... sangat mencintaimu... Masaomi-niisan..."

Oo~~**~~oO

Dia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengatakan itu.

Dia tak tahu kenapa.

Dia tak ingin tahu.

Tapi dia mengerti bahwa apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang terjadi semua akan berakhir di sini. Semua akan berawal di sini.

Bagaikan bulan yang menghilang... lalu digantikan matahari terbit.

_Tawacintakebahagiaankesedihan..._

Semua dimulai karena rasa cemburu, dan dia berharap semua akan berakhir ketika perasaan ragunya menghilang.

Apapun yang terjadi dia akan menerimanya.

Menerima, dan melangkah melanjutkan hidup.

.

Sejauh mana dia mencari, sejauh mana dia berjalan—

Ada hal yang tak akan berubah, ada hal yang tak akan ditemukan, ada hal yang akan benar-benar berubah.

Tapi bagaimanapun... bagaimanapun...

Ukyou ingin berada di sisinya.

Sudah... tak teraih lagi.

.

_Lagu yang pernah mereka mainkan berdua di piano lama mereka tak lagi bisa dia dengar._

_Tak lagi bisa dia mainkan._

.

Permulaan dari akhir.

.

Kehangatan tangan yang memeluknya sama sekali tak bisa Ukyou duga. Bisikan lembut yang membuai kesadarannya sama sekali tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Senyum penuh kebahagiaan yang ditujukan padanya sampai kapanpun tak akan dia lupakan.

Bagaikan mimpi.

Sesuatu yang tak nyata.

Yang suatu saat nanti akan menghilang.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

_Ah jadi inilah perasaan dicintai itu..._

Oo~~**~~oO

Bagi Masaomi, semua juga dimulai dengan kecemburuan.

Jauh, jauh sebelum Ukyou menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Jauh, jauh sebelum Ema datang. Jauh, jauh sebelum Ukyou merasa kedudukannya terancam.

Masaomi sudah menunggu.

Menunggu, menanti, _menangis_.

Perasaan ketakutan. Perasaan ketika dia harus melepaskan Ukyou.

Hari-hari yang dia lewati dengan menangis sendirian di dalam kamar.

Sejak kapan... sejak kapan ya semua itu dimulai...?

Mungkin sejak kelahiran Hikaru. Sejak kelahiran Hikaru perasaan cemburu anak-anaknya bertunas, tumbuh, dan berkembang. Melihat kedekatan Hikaru dan Ukyou, Masaomi tidak bisa tidak merasa cemburu. Bagaimanapun, sebelum Hikaru lahir, Ukyou adalah _miliknya_ sendiri. Tapi dia tak punya banyak waktu dan kesempatan untuk mengerti perasaan itu, karena beberapa saat kemudian si kembar tiga lahir dan ibu mereka mulai sibuk sehingga dia dan Ukyou-lah yang diserahi tugas untuk mengurus mereka.

Lalu... lalu...

_Saat itu Ukyou bukan miliknya tapi adalah miliknya_.

Bersama, mereka adalah figur orangtua bagi adik-adik mereka. Dan tak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih besar.

Lalu Wataru lahir. Dan Ukyou meninggalkannya untuk seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak pantas memandangnya.

Dan lalu tangisan yang berusaha Masaomi hentikan tak akan pernah bisa ditahan.

Dia akan menangis di depan Hikaru dan Kaname. Dia akan berteriak dan memohon dan...

Dan berharap Ukyou akan kembali. Akan kembali menjadi miliknya saja. Karena dia tahu, karena dia mengerti, karena _mereka_ tahu bahwa wanita itu hanya akan menyakiti Ukyou.

Saat-saat kelemahan Masaomi, saat-saat kecemburuan Masaomi mencapai batas yang tak bisa dia tahan.

Saat-saat dia berada di kegelapan dan terkadang hanya ada Kaname dan Hikaru yang akan berusaha menariknya keluar.

Kecemburuan adalah hal yang menakutkan. _Menakutkan_.

Dan ketika semua sudah selesai, ketika Ukyou akhirnya kembali padanya—rusak, terluka... Masaomi tidak tahu apakah harus merasa senang atau menangis untuk adik tersayangnya. Adik yang dia cintai lebih dari apapun. Ukyou-nya yang terkasih.

Dan selama itu... selama itu Masaomi selalu menyimpan perasaannya sendiri. Selalu, dan selalu, mencintai tapi tak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya.

Sampai hari ini.

Hingga akhirnya Ukyou rusak dan terluka untuk keduakalinya.

Ketika akhirnya... Ukyou menangis di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu... selalu... dan selalu..."

.

_Selalu_.

.

Fakta yang tak terbantahkan.

Kisah yang tersembunyi.

Selamanya. Selamanya.

Hingga akhir datang dan awal yang baru menyapa.

Ketika akhirnya bulan menghilang dan matahari tetbit sepenuhnya.

Dan lalu burungpun akan berkicau.

Oo~~**~~oO

Karena kita adalah keluarga.

.

Berkali-kali, berkali-kali Ukyou memperlihatkan harapan pada Masaomi. Berkali-kali, berkali-kali senyum Masaomi memberi harapan bagi Ukyou.

Akan tetapi harapan itu, entah kenapa—_entah kenapa_—selalu terinjak-injak. Selalu diambil paksa. Selalu dianggap sebagai sekedar harapan palsu. Tentu saja, karena mereka adalah keluarga. Karena mereka adalah keluarga.

.

Kecemburuan yang tak tertahankan.

.

Apa yang hilang tak akan kembali—akan tetapi sesuatu yang baru akan muncul dan menggantikan celah yang kosong itu. Bagi mereka yang berusaha mengumpulkan tanpa mengorbankan, tak akan ada kebahagiaan sejati..

Karena itu, Ukyou dan Masaomi—tanpa yang lain tahu dan menyadari—membuang perasaan cinta mereka sebagai saudara dan entah sejak kapan menumbuhkan perasaan cinta sebagai individu. Mereka tahu itu hal yang terlarang, mereka tahu itu adalah dosa.

Akan tetapi mereka tetap melakukannya—sadar maupun tidak—tanpa mempedulikan akibat yang akan terjadi. Karena tak ada yang bisa mengontrol perasaan. Karena walau mereka tak tahu bagaimana perasaan yang lain, rasa cinta mereka tak bisa dihentikan.

.

Dengan Wataru masih ada di antara mereka, Ukyou menatap Masaomi dengan tidak percaya. Tidak bisa percaya dengan senyum lembut dan ucapan yang baru saja bibir itu ucapkan. Dengan apa yang mata Masaomi pancarkan.

Karena bagi Ukyou... sebesar apapun dia menginkannya, sebesar apapun dia berharap—bagian pesimis dalam dirinya, bagian pesimis yang berkembang dan membasar karena Reiko, menolak untuk mempercayainya. Karena sebesar apapun rasa cemburunya, dia tak pernah benar-benar berpikir Masaomi akan membalas perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Masaomi, seolah bisa mengerti apa yang adiknya itu pikirkan. "Aku... mencintaimu..."

Oo~~**~~oO

Bisa dikatakan Kaname lega dengan perkembangan ini. Bagaimanapun, dia dan Hikaru lah yang selama masa-masa gelap di mana Masaomi akan menangis ketika Ukyou melangkah pergi untuk menemui Reiko yang berusaha menyeimbangkan rumah tangga keluarga Asahina. Merekalah yang memeluk dan menghibur Masaomi ketika semua terlalu berat untuk pria itu tanggung. Merekalah yang paling mengharapkan kebahagiaan dua orang kakak tertua mereka.

Karena tidak ada yang mereka sayangi seperti orang tua lebih dari mereka.

Seperti kata Iori, 'masakan ibu', bagi para adik bukanlah masakan Miwa—akan tetapi rasa masakan Ukyou. Rasa masakan itulah yang akan mereka kenang dan jadikan patokan hingga akhir hayat. Kehangatan seorang ayah yang menemani mereka bermain, sosok yang mereka idolakan ketika kecil bukanlah ayah kandung mereka, tapi Masaomi yang selalu tersenyum dan memberikan segala yang dia bisa kepada adik-adiknya.

Kaname tahu, karena dia yang jarak umurnya paling dekat dengan dua orang kakaknya itu—dia tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan yang telah Masaomi dan Ukyou lakukan demi adik-adik mereka. Jam bermain, jam belajar, teman, kenormalan masa kanak-kanak dan remaja... mungkin terdengar kejam bagi orangtua kandung mereka, dan walau Kaname tahu bahwa mereka semua mencintai orangtua kandung mereka, peran Masaomi dan Ukyou dalam membesarkan mereka jauh lebih besar dan terasa.

Karena itulah, karena itulah Kaname berharap mereka bisa bahagia.

"Ah, Hicchan~ ada kabar baik lho. Iya, kelanjutan dari kisah hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

.

Terlalu indah, terlalu cepat, terlalu tiba-tiba, terlalu sempurna...

Masaomi berada di pelukannya, Ukyou bersandar pada kaki tempat tidurnya sementara kakaknya itu bergulung di dadanya—pelan-pelan bercerita. Bercerita mengenai perasaannya. Mengenai kecemburuannya. Mengenai harapan-harapan kosongnya. Mengenai awal miliknya. Mengenai akhir miliknya.

Dan lalu ketika Masaomi selesai bercerita, Ukyou mulai membuka mulutnya. Menceritakan semua. Ketakutannya, harapannya, impiannya, kecemburuannya. Kegelapan dalam hatinya. Keegoisannya. Semua dengan Masaomi masih di dalam pelukannya, mendengarkan dengan sabar kisah Ukyou.

Dan lalu mereka bergumam bersama. Membicarakan akhir mereka, dan awal baru mereka.

Mengenai apa yang mereka inginkan, apa yang mereka harapkan, cinta mereka. Keluarga mereka.

Dan lalu mereka tertawa bersama—sebelum akhirnya menangis bersama. Menangisi masa lalu, menangisi apa yang tak bisa lagi mereka rubah dan dapatkan. Menangis menanti masa depan yang akan datang.

Ukyou tak bisa percaya bahwa laki-laki yang dia harapkan, dia inginkan, dia cintai... akhirnya ada di tangannya. Ada di pelukannya. Semua terasa bagai ilusi. Ilusi yang akhirnya akan menghilang.

Bagaikan lukisan sihir yang dilukis di udara kosong dan suatu saat akan memudar dan tak akan terlihat lagi.

Oo~~**~~oO

"Matsumoto-san..."

Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum pada Ukyou, tanpa kata menepuk pelan pundak Ukyou sebelum tertawa kecil. "Akhirnya klien kita tak perlu khawatir lagi," dia berkata.

Dan Ukyou hanya bisa tertawa.

.

"Maafkan aku," Ema berkata, menunduk dalam dengan wajah yang benar-benar menunjukkan penyelasan. "Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk mengambil alih kedudukan Ukyou-san... maafkan aku!"

"Tidak," Ukyou berkata lembut. "Ini semua salahku. Aku yang terlalu egois, besar kepala dan terlalu... kekanakan. Ini semua bukan salah Ema-san."

Yusuke, yang bertukar pandang dengan Subaru dari sudut ruangan, tiba-tiba berkata mewakili semua saudara-saudaranya yang duduk menyebar di ruang keluarga itu—semua dipanggil untuk diberi penjelasan mengenai apa yang terjadi dan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi di masa depan. "Bisa dibilang ini merupakan kesalahan kami, jika Kyou-nii merasa begitu," pemuda berambut merah itu berkata. "Kami tak pernah menyadari bahwa kata-kata dan tindakan kami bisa melukainya hingga seperti itu."

"Si bodoh itu benar," kata Fuuto. "Bagaimanapun selama ini kami telah bersikap tidak sensitif..."

Yusuke, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ejekan Fuuto, menatap sekeliling. "Suba-nii..."

"Iya," Subaru berkata, wajahnya memerah karena rasa malu dan bersalah. "Aku juga setuju."

"KYOU-TAN!" Wataru tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat kakak-kakaknya yang berwajah serius dan menyesal tersentah.

"?"  
"Apa Kyou-tan akan menikahi Ma-kun?"  
"Wa-Wataru!" Masaomi berteriak kaget, wajahnya memerah—sementara saudara-saudaranya yang lain terkikik geli, beberapa—termasuk Hikaru, Tsubaki dan Fuuto—malah sudah berguling di lantai dan tertawa lepas.

Ema, tersenyum memandang kakak-beradik yang berusaha menenangkan 'anak-anak' mereka itu, tiba-tiba berkata, "Bukankah itu ide yang bagus, Masaomi-san, Ukyou-san?"

"Ema-chan!"

"Ema-san!"

Tawa Tsubaki bertambah keras dan Azusa yang berusaha menenangkan kembarannya tidak bisa tidak ikut tertawa kencang sementara Natsume hanya menggelengkan kepala putus asa.

Ya, ini adalah awal mereka.

Kecemburuan adalah pemicu, dan mereka tahu bahwa akan lebih banyak rasa cemburu untuk kedepannya. Akan tetapi semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, bagi Masaomi dan Ukyou, kecemburuan bukan hal yang terlalu buruk.

.

.

The End


End file.
